


Bleeding Out

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "Hey hey this is no time to sleep.", Day 8, Febuwhump, Febuwhump 2021, Gen, anakin needs to stop crashing ships, character blacks out, it's not graphic at all but it's mentioned, montrals and lekku, ship crashes, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Ahsoka is gravely injured in a ship crash.________________________________________“You’re bleeding. A lot.” He moved closer. “I think your back lek may have been cut in the crash.” Oh, she thought, that explains the immense pain. The lekku and montrals were by far the most sensitive parts on a Togruta, and any injury to them could be fatal if not treated correctly. “I’m going to get you out of here, Ahsoka.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 8: "Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep." The warnings are listed in the tags above, enjoy! (Disclaimer: literally everything I know about montrals and lekku come from reading other fanfiction, so sorry if any of this is innacurate)

Dust and smoke was all she could see.

Ahsoka blinked her eyes open to find tons of durasteel a foot from her face.  _ What had happened?  _

_ Alarms blaring. Anakin’s frantic voice telling her to strap in. Fire across the viewport, a terrible crash, and then darkness.  _

_ Ah,  _ she thought. So their ship had crashed. Again. Turning her head, she looked for Anakin in the rubble of the ship’s crash. Immediately, blazing hot pain lit up the back of her head and tears sprang into her eyes. Now that it had been drawn to her attention, the pain in her back lekku was  _ miserable,  _ and she was having trouble focusing on much else.

“Ahsoka!” she heard Anakin call, followed by him coughing. A concerning amount of gas and smoke was circling through the air, and she closed her eyes.  _ Everything  _ hurt, so much.

“I’m here, Anakin,” she said, though her voice was weak enough she wondered if he even heard her. Apparently he did, because a few moments later she heard him right next to her and she looked at him. Through squinted eyes, she saw his face pale at the sight that greeted him.  _ Hm, so things really aren’t great, then.  _ Her eyes closed again. 

“Ahsoka! Are you okay?” She tried to turn and look at him, but the movement proved to be too much and her face twisted in pain.

“No,” she whispered, and she felt a tear escape her eye. 

“Okay, okay Ahsoka, I’m gonna get you out of this, okay?” He sounded frantic. 

She grit her teeth. “Anakin, I can’t move my head. What’s-” she took a deep breath in. “What’s wrong?” She heard him breathe in like he was about to speak, but then paused to prepare himself.

“You’re bleeding. A lot.” He moved closer. “I think your back lek may have been cut in the crash.”  _ Oh,  _ she thought,  _ that explains the immense pain.  _ The lekku and montrals were by far the most sensitive parts on a Togruta, and any injury to them could be fatal if not treated correctly. “I’m going to get you out of here, Ahsoka.” 

Her head lolled slightly to the side. “Okay, Skyguy.” She may have lost consciousness for a few moments, because the next thing she knew, Anakin was sending unfiltered urgency down their bond and she sprang back to awareness.

“Hey, hey, this is no time to sleep, Ahsoka. You have to stay awake for me, okay?” All she could manage in response was a soft ‘hm’ of acknowledgement. Distantly, she thought the blood loss must be catching up to her. The pain was still present as ever, but now it felt like if she just let sleep take her, it would go away. The durasteel in front of her face was now blurry, and she couldn’t seem to focus no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes were now too heavy for her to keep open.

“Okay, okay, I need to get her out, how do I do that,” she heard Anakin ramble, though it was muffled now. She would have tried to help him, really, but she couldn’t seem to think of  _ anything  _ beyond the sharp pain in her head and the ever so nice pull of sleep. 

Then, flashing red lights seared through her eyelids and the emergency siren startled her enough to open her eyes again.  _ Not good,  _ she thought. If possible, Anakin’s face paled further. Quick as a flash, his lightsaber was out, cutting through the durasteel above her head, close enough she could feel the heat of it on her skin even through the pain. As soon as enough of it was cut away, he moved his arms under her, as if he was going to carry her.

“I’m sorry, Ahsoka, this is going to hurt.” Before she could protest, he hoisted her up, and she cried out as her lekku scraped against her crushed co-pilot’s seat. Her head was on  _ fire  _ now, and she saw black spots dance across her vision as Anakin raced her out of the crash site. 

Sunlight burned her eyelids as they emerged, and she thought that Anakin would set her down now, but he kept running further and further away from the ship. The last thing she noticed before she blacked out was the ship exploding just behind them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment, they really encourage me :)  
> Come yell about Star Wars with me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
